Artist directory
A list of every artist to chart on Jessica's Top 40. For a list of artists to appear on the bubbling under but fail to reach the top 40 at least once, see The Miss List. __TOC__ A *Aaron Neville *Accept *Ace Frehley *Ace Of Base *Ace Young *Adele *Adler *Aerosmith *AFI *Afrojack *A Great Big World *Aimee Mann *Airbourne *Alanis Morissette *Alesha Dixon *Alex Clare *Alexandra Stan *Alice Cooper *Alice In Chains *Alicia Keys *All-American Rejects *Allie X *All Saints *Aly & AJ *Amber *Amelia Lily *Amy Lee *Amy Winehouse *Anastacia *Angel City *Anggun *Ann Wilson *Anna Nalick *Anthrax *Antoine Dodson *Anvil *Apocalyptica *Ariana Grande *Arctic Monkeys *Armchair Cynics *Armin van Buuren *Armored Saint *As Fast As *Ashanti *Ashlee Simpson *Augustana *Austin Mahone *The Automatic *Avril Lavigne B *Babyface *Backstreet Boys *Bananarama *Barenaked Ladies *Bart Baker *Beady Eye *Beastie Boys *Beck *Belinda Carlisle *Ben Moody *Berlin *Better Than Ezra *Beverley McClellan *Beyonce *Bif Naked *Billie Myers *Black Country Communion *Black Eyed Peas *Black Sabbath *Blind Guardian *Blu Cantrell *B.O.B. *Bo Bice *Bone Thugs-N-Harmony *Bon Jovi *Bonnie McKee *Boston *Brandy *The Break & Repair Method *Breaking Benjamin *Brian Posehn *Bridgit Mendler *Britney Spears *Britt Nicole *Brooke Hogan *Bruno Mars *Bryan Adams *Bryan Armstrong *Buckcherry *Bush C *Calvin Harris *Carbon Leaf *Carrie Underwood *The Cars *Cascada *Cassie Steele *Cee-Lo Green *Celine Dion *Chaka Khan *Charli XCX *Charlotte Church *Cher *Cher Lloyd *Cherie *Cherie Currie *Cherish *Cheryl Cole *Chevelle *Chicago *Chickenfoot *Chilli *Chris Brown *Chris Cornell *Chris Crocker *Christia Mantzke *Christina Aguilera *Christina Perri *Christine Evans *Ciara *Clean Bandit *Cobra Starship *Colbie Caillat *Coldplay *Collective Soul *Controller.Controller *Corrine Bailey Rae *The Corrs *Courtney Love *The Cranberries *Crucified Barbara *Cyndi Lauper D *Daft Punk *The Damned Things *Daniel Powter *Danity Kane *Danko Jones *Dannii Minogue *Darren Hayes *Daughtry *Dave Grohl *Dave Matthews Band *David Cook *David Guetta *David "Rock" Feinstein *Dead Sara *Death Cab For Cutie *Deborah Gibson *Deep Purple *Def Leppard *Delain *The Delays *Delta Goodrem *Demi Lovato *Depeche Mode *Destiny's Child *Diana DeGarmo *Diddy *Dido *Dilana *Dio *Dishwalla *Dixie Chicks *DJ Cassidy *DMC *Dokken *Dolores O'Riordan *The Donnas *Donna Summer *Doro *Dragonette *Drake *Dream *Dream Theater *Dr. Dre *Duff McKagan's Loaded *Duncan Sheik *Duran Duran E *Ed Kowalczyk *Ed Sheeran *Eddie Vedder *Elise Estrada *Ella Henderson *Elliott Yamin *Elton John *Emeli Sande *Emerson Hart *Eminem *Emma Bunton *Eva Avila *Evanescence *Evans Blue *Eve 6 *Everclear *Everything After *Example *The Exies F *Faber Drive *Fabolous *Faith Evans *Faith Hill *Fall Out Boy *Fantasia *Fefe Dobson *Fergie *Fiona Apple *Fireflight *5 Seconds Of Summer *Fleetwood Mac *Flo Rida *Flyleaf *Foo Fighters *Foreigner *Fort Minor *Foxboro Hot Tubs *Fozzy *Franz Ferdinand *The Fray *Friday Hill *Fuel G *Garbage *Gary Barlow *Gavin DeGraw *Gavin Rossdale *Geri Halliwell *Gina G *Gin Blossoms *Girlicious *Girls Aloud *Girlschool *Gloria Estefan *Goo Goo Dolls *Gorillaz *Green Day *Gretchen Wilson *Groove Coverage *Guns N' Roses *Gwen Stefani *Gym Class Heroes H *Halestorm *Halford *Hard-Fi *Heart *Heaven & Earth *Heaven & Hell *Hedley *Helloween *Herman Ze German *Hey Monday *Hilary Duff *HIM *Hinder *Hole *Honey Ryder *Hootie & The Blowfish *Howard Jones *Howie Day *Hunter Hayes I *Ice Cube *Idina Menzel *Idlewild *Iggy Azalea *Il Divo *Infernal *Ingram Hill *I Nine *Iron Maiden *Ish J *Jack's Mannequin *Jaclyn Kenyon *Jamelia *James Blunt *James Michael *Jamie Lynn Spears *Janet Jackson *Jann Arden *Jason Aldean *Jason Mraz *Javier Colon *Jay-Z *Jeannie Ortega *Jem *Jennifer Hudson *Jennifer Lopez *Jenny Lewis *Jesse McCartney *Jessica Simpson *JessieLou *Jewel *Jimmy Eat World *Joan Jett *John Legend *John Morris *JoJo *Jon McLaughlin *Jo O'Meara *Jordan Knight *Jordin Sparks *Josephine Conigliaro *Josh Hoge *Joss Stone *Juliet Simms *Justin Bieber *Justin Timberlake K *K-Os *K. Michelle *Kalan Porter *Kanye West *Kate Bush *Kate Voegele *Katharine McPhee *Kathleen Edwards *Katy B *Katy Perry *Kelly Clarkson *Kelly Osbourne *Keri Hilson *Ke$ha *Kevin Rudolf *The Killers *Kimberley Locke *Kiss *Korn *Krewella *KT Tunstall *Kylie Minogue L *Labrinth *Lacuna Coil *Lady Gaga *Lauren Harris *Lauren Winans *Laurie Lewis *Lawson *LAX *Lea Michele *LeAnn Rimes *Lennon *Lenny B *Leona Lewis *Lesley Roy *Liberty X *Lifehouse *The Like *Lillix *Lily Allen *Linda Ronstadt *Lindsay Lohan *Linkin Park *Lisa Loeb *Lisa Marie Presley *Lita Ford *Little Mix *Liz Phair *Lloyd *Local H *Lostprophets *Loverboy *Low Millions *Lucy Walsh *Lucy Woodward *Luminate *Luther Vandross M *Macklemore & Ryan Lewis *Maddie & Tae *Madonna *Mandy Moore *Mariah Carey *Marianas Trench *Marie-Mai *Mario *Marion Raven *The Mark Inside *Mark Owen *Mark Ronson *Maroon 5 *Martina McBride *Mary J. Blige *Mase *Matchbox Twenty *Matt Cardle *Matt Nathanson *MB *Megadeth *Megan McCauley *Melanie C *Melissa Etheridge *Melissa McClelland *Melissa O'Neil *Metallica *Methods Of Mayhem *Metric *M.I.A. *Michael Buble *Michael Jackson *Michael Stipe *Michael W. Smith *Michelle Branch *Mick Jagger *Midnight Red *Miguel *Mike Tramp *Minnie Driver *Miranda Lambert *Missy Elliott *Mis-Teeq *Mitchell Hunter *MKTO *Moist *Monica *Motley Crue *Muse *Mutya Buena *Mutya Keisha Siobhan *Mya *My Chemical Romance N *Naomi Striemer *Natalie Imbruglia *Natasha Bedingfield *Nelly *Nelly Furtado *Neverending White Lights *New Kids On The Block *New Hollow *New Order *Nickelback *Nick Lachey *Nicki Minaj *Nicole Scherzinger *Night Ranger *Nikki Williams *Nine Inch Nails *98 Degrees *Nirvana *No Doubt *Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds O *Oasis *The Offspring *Olly Murs *One Direction *OneRepublic *Orson *Our Lady Peace *Overkill *Ozzy Osbourne P *Panic Channel *Pantera *Papa Roach *Paramore *Pat Monahan *Patrice Pike *Paul McCartney *Paul Oakenfold *Paula Cole *Pearl *Pearl Jam *The Perishers *Pet Shop Boys *Pharrell *Phil Collins *Pia Toscano *Pink *Pitbull *Play *Plumb *Pop Evil *The Pretenders *Projet Orange *Pussycat Dolls Q *Queensryche R *R. Kelly *Rachel Stevens *Rammstein *Randay *The Rasmus *Ratt *Red Hot Chili Peppers *The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus *R.E.M. *REO Speedwagon *Richard Ashcroft *Richard Marx *Rihanna *Rixton *Rita Ora *Rob Thomas *Robbie Williams *Robin Thicke *Robyn *Ronan Keating *Ruben Studdard *Rush *Ryan Cabrera *Ryan Star S *Sam Smith *Sam Sparro *Samantha Jade *Santana *Sara Bareilles *Sarah Connor *Sarah McLachlan *Sarah Slean *The Saturdays *Saxon *Scorpions *Screaming Females *The Script *Sebastian Bach *Sebastian Prospero *SecondCity *Seether *Selena Gomez & The Scene *Serena Ryder *Seventh Void *Sevyn Streeter *Shakira *Shania Twain *Shapeshifters *Shawn Desman *Shawn Mullins *Shawnna *Sheryl Crow *Shinedown *Shirley Manson *Simon Collins *Simple Plan *Sixx:A.M. *Sky Ferreira *Skye Sweetnam *Skylar Grey *Slash *Slayer *Slipknot *The Smashing Pumpkins *Sophie Ellis-Bextor *Soul Asylum *soulDecision *Soundgarden *Spice Girls *Spill Canvas *Stabilo *Stacie Orrico *Staind *Starship *State Of Shock *Steel Panther *Stef Lang *Stefy *Steve Grand *Steve Winwood *Stevie Nicks *Sting *Stone Sour *Stone Temple Pilots *Storm Large *Stryper *Sugababes *Sugar Ray *Suzie McNeil *Swedish House Mafia *Switchfoot *SWV T *Take That *Tamar Braxton *Tamia *Tamyra Gray *TaraElla *Tarralyn Ramsey *T.A.T.U. *Taylor Hicks *Taylor Swift *Teena Marie *Tegan & Sara *Texas Hippie Coalition *10 Years *Thalia *Three Days Grace *3 Doors Down *T.I. *Tiesto *Tila Tequila *Timbaland *Tim McGraw *Tim "Ripper" Owens *Tinashe *Tinchy Stryder *Ting Tings *TLC *T&N *Tom Petty *Toni Braxton *Tori Amos *Tove Lo *Tracy Bonham *Train *Trevor XX *Trina *12 Stones *Twisted Sister *tyDi *Tyler Hilton U *U2 *UFO *Under The Influence Of Giants *Usher V *The Vamps *Van Halen *Vanessa Carlton *Vanilla Ninja *Varsity Fanclub *The Veronicas *Veruca Salt *The Verve *Vicci Martinez *Victoria Duffield *Viennie V W *The Wanted *Warrant *W.A.S.P. *Weezer *Weird Al Yankovic *Whitesnake *Who Cares *Wilfred Le Bouthillier *Will Smith *Willa Ford *Within Temptation *The Wreckers (band) Y *Yeah Yeah Yeahs